De Una Sola Noche
by A Massacre song
Summary: Maldita sea, Charlie, ya no eres un adolescente, déjalo ya" Pero es que no podía evitar que mis viajes al hospital fueran más placenteros desde que él estaba ahí. Drabble. Slash Charlie/Carlisle CRACK


**Título**: De una sola noche  
**Pareja/Personajes**: Charlie/Carlisle, mención de Edward/Bella.  
**Advertencias**: Slash, crack, mal escritura xD e insinuaciones de sexo.  
**Resumen**:_ "Maldita sea, Charlie, ya no eres un adolescente, déjalo ya" Pero es que no podía evitar que mis viajes al hospital fueran más placenteros desde que él estaba ahí. _  
**Clasificación**: T por lime  
**Nota de la autora**: estrenando nuevo word xD como sea, quería hacer algo de esta pareja, se me antojó. Perdón si el crack les corrumpió el cerebro y si escribí mal, es mi primer drabble sin sentido ^^'

* * *

Mirara por donde mirara, aunque quisiera concentrarme en otras cosas más importantes, como mi trabajo, mi casa, mi hija y su _relación _con _ese_ niño entrometido, mi mente siempre estaba distraída en _él_. Y es que, _maldita sea, Charlie, no eres un estúpido adolescente, déjalo ya_, de alguna forma u otra me había vuelto un adicto a la autoflagelación. No, no es que me gustara lastimarme inconscientemente, ni conducir a oscuras al hospital por algún golpe o herida leve; odiaba hacerlo porque conocía de primera mano la cantidad de accidentes que se producían a esas horas de la noche, y odiaba más la gente que venía a la clínica de trasnoche. Mis constantes viajes al edificio se habían vuelto mucho más… _placenteros_ desde que mi completa atención había sido atraída por el médico que siempre nos atendía a mi hija y yo. _Carlisle Cullen._ Claro, todo el mundo se sentía atraído por la familia Cullen, incluso Bella, quien ahora tenía un romance con el hijo menor de _Carlisle_. Edwin, o Edmund, o algo así. Como sea, no era eso lo que me importaba en este momento. Ni sabía por qué una persona así me atraía, era mucho menor que yo, y además un _hombre_.

Tampoco sabía cómo ni cuándo habían terminado sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, ni por qué parecía estar disfrutándolo. Poseer un cuerpo tan perfecto había sido mi objetivo desde la vez que descubrí que estaba malditamente atraído a él. Carlisle siempre me atendía cuando iba al hospital, y no podía evitar estremecerme al sentir su piel fría contra la mía cuando revisaba mis heridas o cuando lo acariciaba hasta arrancarle esos gemidos que eran la mejor música para mis oídos…

Espera, ¡_¿Qué?!_ ¿En qué estaba pensando exactamente? ¿Cómo yo, el jefe de policía de Forks, iba a querer relaciones con el médico cirujano más famoso del pueblo? Era completamente descabellado. Bajé la mirada, clavándola en aquellos ojos dorados ingleses, expectantes por saber si iba a parar o no. Afirmé la presión en sus muñecas, para después liberarlas y sacar mi miembro de su perfecto cuerpo, provocando que un gemido escapara de sus labios entreabiertos. Subí mis pantalones y abroché mi cinturón mientras escuchaba el sonido perfecto de sus jadeos frente a mí. Alcé la vista en cuanto terminé de vestirme para observar cómo el doctor trataba de envolver su cuerpo desnudo en su propio guardapolvo de medicina. Noté la forma en la que la camilla vibraba por su hiperventilación, hasta que aclaré mi garganta sonoramente, lo que produjo que el rubio volviera en sí.

- Eso es todo, extranjero – rugí, mientras me giraba hacia la puerta dispuesto a irme, hasta que su voz _(esas británicas campanas repiqueteando de una manera más embriagante que la misma cerveza pura)_ me detuvo. – Supongo que ya te has desquitado – susurró – Que no vuelva a suceder, Charlie. Soy un hombre casado. – Me di la vuelta una vez más, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué, no te ha gustado? – bromeé.

- No – respondió secamente.

-No mientas –

-No estoy mintiendo Charlie. No quiero esto. Ni contigo, ni con nadie.

Pude observar cómo bajaba los ojos al decir "nadie". Me quedé helado en mi lugar unos instantes, para después volver a voltear y recoger mi cinturón de armas. – De todas formas, sería una relación de una sola noche – susurré a un tono que estaba seguro que no escucharía, para después atravesar el umbral del consultorio e irme.

* * *

**ok sorry si les cayó mal el crack xD no encontré fics de esta pareja en español así que decidí hacer uno yo misma. ^^' reviews serán agradecidos**


End file.
